The Ten Heralds of Tiamat
The Ten Heralds of Tiamat '''were a family of Dragons magically contained deep underground in a stasis bound by a time-locked rune, only to be slowly re-released on the world as Tiamat's return drew closer at hand. The dragons emerged slowly over two hundred years between 600 and 794 PR, when Tiamat returned to full power and began her second war on the realm. Mesanth Mesanth was an ancient wyrm who emerged quietly from Isonhound in 600 PR. An ancient Wyrm who served devoutly under Tiamat, Mesanth was the only one of the heralds who knew Tiamat's goal. As such, Mesanth bid her time slowly, waiting in secret under the nose of the realm while her siblings awoke from their stasis. When brother Ith, the most powerful of the ten, finally awoke in 700 PR, the two began a simultaneous reveal to the realm, terrorizing towns in an event known as The Razing of Isonhound. Mesanth would be found slain in the mountains of Amusa in 624 PR, though the story of his slaying is still unknown. Leneth '''Leneth was a blue dragon who emerged from Amusa. Leneth was slain by the daughter of Xender Pleth, Xandra in the year 611 PR. Sorventh Sorventh (Also called The Ice Queen) ''was a brass dragon who emerged from Pteris and hatchd a 100 year long plan to undermine the realm's biggest dragon-slaying clan, known as The Friends of Kragnux. Sorventh was slayed by the Fingers of Kragnux in 792 PR. Kevalth '''Kevalth' was a bronze dragon who emerged from the islands of Kiston. The stories of his appearance and subsequent slaying have not been discovered or publicized. Corduth Corduth (Also called The Great Jokester) ''was a copper dragon who emerged from Osugbo in 666 PR. He spent his 25 years after awakening trying to revive the dragons by gathering artifacts known as The 7 Arms of Sin. The Best Around would join forces with Toi'Viral to slay Corduth in 691 PR before he was successful. Most notably, it was Corduth who killed the mortal Kragnux and paved the way for the ascension of the Deity Kragnux. Ith '''Ith' was a black dragon who emerged from Isonhound to join his sister Mesanth. Ith was the most powerful of the dragons to awaken. Upon emerging, he was coerced by his sister to join her in an act of vengence on the realm. Still reeling from the devastation of Tiamat's loss, he joined Mesanth on a continent wide rage which would later be known as the Razing of Isonhound. Ith would be conquered by a group known as the Keepers of the Secret Hoard, who would imprison his soul in a draconic statue and gifted to the Levinkan. The statue would be shattered by a clueless monk named Thokmay in 794 PR, releasing Ith once again onto the world. Valstrath Calstrath was a green dragon who emerged from Amusa. Valstrath was captured, murdered, and paraded as a sideshow item by The Chaos Controllers around the year 691 PR. Barroth Barroth was a red dragon who emerged from Pteris. Where Barroth was imprisoned was also originally the site of an underground population of Pteris tribal natives. When the tribal site was plundered by Sick of this Shit during one of their earliest adventures, they discovered where Barroth was imprisoned and accidentally unleashed him. Failed Resurrection The necromancer Bastion would later come across Barroth's decaying corpse a few years later. Attempting to resurrect Barroth as an undead dragon servant, Barroth carried the body to the top of his manor in Barenthia. Unfortunately, when word of his dragon caught the attention of Sick of this Shit, they paid Bastion and visit and stopped him only moments before Barroth could return to the realm. Maylanth Maylanth was a silver dragon who emerged from the islands of Kiston. Maylanth was the last of the heralds to awaken, finally arriving on the eve of Tiamat's return. Maylanth was slain in The Battle of the Clockwork Dragon by the forces of The Sky Net, working with The Best Around, The Friends of Kragnux, and Pelorian knights of Shimatama: Morswyn and Bart. Vezoth Vezoth was a white dragon who emerged from Osugbo. The youngest of the heralds, Vesoth was hardly more than a wyrmling when he was slain by Kragnux and Reesec shortly after discovered sleeping in The Stonefist in 691 PR. Resurrection The Cult of the Dragon returned to the site a year later in 692 PR after word of the dragon was made public. They reclaimed the body, and began a process to resurrect the dragon using powerful necrotic energies and the natural ethereal boundaries of the Knuckle. They were thwarted by a hired adventuring guild known as the "NWO"...however a Tiefling named Rothburn Forth V stayed behind to recover the corpse, seemingly resurrecting it with his bond to Asmodeus. Category:Towson Tabletop